The embodiments of the present inventive concept herein relate to a method of forming a semiconductor package and a semiconductor package formed using the same.
Demands on light, miniaturized, high-speed, multi-functional, and high performance, and highly reliable products for use in electronic products such as mobile phones and portable computers continue to increase. As one solution for satisfying these demands, a method of applying an interposer to a semiconductor package has been proposed. The interposer is interposed between a plurality of semiconductor chips in a semiconductor package so that the plurality of semiconductor chips are vertically stacked to form a three-dimensional layer stacked package. Additionally, the interposer is interposed between a semiconductor chip and a circuit substrate in a formation process of a semiconductor module so that a rewiring function and a function for preventing defective connections between the semiconductor chip and the circuit substrate may be provided. Research continues to try to improve reliability and electrical characteristics of semiconductor packages including an interposer.